Iris
by speltic
Summary: I'm Iris Miller. I'm in my sixth year at Hogwarts. Most of the guys see me as just a friend. My best friend Rose Weasley has found the perfect guy- Scorpius Malfoy. I'm trying to manage being a teenager, passing my exams and Quidditch practice. And to sum it all up, Albus Potter has made it his life goal to not get off my back
1. Good Mood Bad Mood

I woke up in a good mood this morning, knowing that today was the last day at Hogwarts before the Christmas break. While I loved being at Hogwarts, being a sixth year had so far served to be particularly exhausting and I was looking forward to relaxing, eating food and getting presents. I walked into the Great Hall for breakfast where I spotted my best friend Rose Weasley at the Gryffindor table sitting with her cousins James Potter and Fred Weasley.

"Good morning," I said brightly, helping myself to some toast.

"Hey Iris." replied Rose in an amused tone. "Someone's in a good mood."

"Just looking forward to Christmas!" I exclaimed.

"You better be coming to the annual Christmas Party at the Burrow! Everyone's going to be there!" She begged.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

The Weasley/Potter clan hosted a Christmas party every year. I was looking forward to it this year in particular because I heard Chase Thomas was going to be there. I seem to have acquired somewhat of a crush upon my fellow sixth year in the last two years ago. Any attempts to rid him of my interest have so far failed. He's tall, good looking, smart, confident, we share the same interests and he makes me feel like a better person. I always thought I was too picky to have a boyfriend, until I met the definition of Boyfriend Material. We were potions partners last year and all the signs from Witch Weekly were pointing towards him liking me. He'd steady my hand when I was pouring, offer me hugs, walk me back to my dormitory after a late night studying in the library. I wasn't looking into these things was I? Even Rose admitted, those are serious signs of a guy who likes you.

"Uh, James?" I asked casually to Rose's older cousin. "Who's coming to the party anyway?"

"The usual crowd mostly," James began.

"Rose will be bringing Malfoy," added Fred, winking.

Rose blushed and nudged her cousin. "No I'm not!"

James laughed. "Okay fine, well he's best mates with Albus so we'll say that's the reason he's coming."

I scowled at the mention of James's brother Albus. He was in our year, a Slytherin, and a cynical arrogant know-it-all. I made a mental note to avoid him for the entire night.

"A couple of people from the Quidditch team will come obviously," James continued. "And I'm guessing Roxy will bring Pete."

Peter was my brother and he'd been dating Roxanne Weasley for a few months now.

"W-what about um.. Chase?" I asked.

I could see Rose try to contain a grin. She knew I'd liked Chase since the beginning when I couldn't keep my eyes off him in Potions.

"He'll be there," Fred interjected. "Or at least that's what I heard."

With that knowledge, I learned back and ate my breakfast with an excited feeling about the upcoming party. I watched Chase from the corner of my eye reading an Ancient Runes text at the Hufflepuff table. He had a concentrated look on his face and one hand running his fingers through his curls, an anxious but adorable habit I had noticed over the years.

After finishing breakfast I got up and decided to approach him to wish him a Merry Christmas and safe break. I inhaled a deep breath and walked as confidently as I could towards his table. A surge of butterflies accumulated in my stomach.

"Howdy partner," I greeted him.

He looked up and smiled. "Oh hey there, stranger."

"Just thought I'd wish you a Merry Christmas," I said as casually yet friendly as possible.

"Iris," he said, putting down his book and looking up at me. "Why are you so awesome?

I felt a surge of energy flow through me as he said my name.

I giggled and shrugged in reply. "I try."

He stood up and opened his arms wide. "Come here."

I smiled widely and leaned in and gave him a tight hug. Although I was tall, he was still tall enough to allow me to place my head into his chest. His body felt so comforting, and he smelt so good. He had that boy smell, but the really good kind. I wonder if he uses deodorant or cologne. I sighed as the hug ended.

"Have a good Christmas too. Will I see you at the Wotter party?"

"If you're lucky," I replied, wondering if that sounded flirtatious enough for him to get a hint.

"I sure hope so," he continued. "I hear it's going to be great."

We continued talking for a few minutes about the party and our upcoming plans before he had to go class.

I still had a free break until my next class so I stayed in the Great Hall and pulled out a book.

From the corner of my eyes, I could see a black haired boy walking towards me.

"That was some poor form, Miller," said none other than the infuriating Albus Potter.

"Don't know what you're talking about Potter," I replied, not looking up from my book.

"Rose told me you have a thing for thing for Thomas."

I slammed my book down on the table and standing up to look him in the eye. Unfortunately, Albus was far taller than me, and even Chase. I looked into his scathing green eyes.

"She's lying," I spat.

"No she's not. I know this because she told Scorpius and Scorpius told me."

I reminded myself to kill Rose. News travels too quickly around this school. I'm sure by now the only person who doesn't know I like Chase Thomas is Chase Thomas.

"What does it matter to you Potter?"

"Oh it doesn't," he responded. "I'm all for it. You'll definitely throw him off his Quidditch playing."

"Ah yes, because that's the only way Slytherin will ever have a chance of winning the House Cup."

"It's still a greater chance than any bloke dating you."

I growled. "Fuck you, Potter.

Albus leaned in to my ear and whispered, "Be my guest."

He then smirked as he saw my face fuming red with anger, and contently walked off.

My morning's perfectly good mood had been ruined by Albus Severus Potter.


	2. The Wotter's Annual Christmas Party

I walked towards the front door of the Burrow alongside my twin brother Peter, who was dressed in a smart pair of black jeans and a dark blue button up. He was holding a wrapped box for none other than his girlfriend Roxanne, one year below us. They'd been together for five months now and although I never really got to know her, I'd become quite good friends with her cousins Rose, Dom, Fred and James seeing that we were all in the same house, Gryffindor. Peter ended up in Ravenclaw, but I think he's quite happy about it. He's the Quidditch captain.

He looked over at me and frowned.

I frowned back. "What?"

Pete eyed me up and down. "You're wearing a dress."

I looked down at my red and white halter neck that flared out at the bottom. It was a little shorter than most of my outfits and defined my figure more than usual. "I wear dresses all the time."

"Yeah but this one shows a bit of skin," he grinned. "Who are you trying to impress?"

"No one!" I said a bit too defensively.

He laughed. "Hey, there's nothing wrong with a little impressing."

"I'm not trying to impress anyone."

"Is that so?"

"It is."

"Because I heard Chase Thomas is coming tonight."

Silence. I gulp. How does everyone including my brother know about my crush. Did Rose actually tell Scorpius who told Albus who told everyone?

I shook the thoughts out of my head and replied, "I had no idea. But that makes sense."

He shook his head and laughed.

Just then the door opens and Dominique Weasley greets us.

"Iris!" Dom squealed, leanings forward to give me a hug. "You look great! Hey Pete! Come on in guys, you're right on time. Everyone's out the back"

"Thanks," I smiled. Dom and I were never really as close as Rose and I, but since sharing a dormitory last year we'd definitely become more friendly.

Peter and I walked through the Burrow and I smiled as I saw the trays and trays of food the Wotter clan has made, all thanks to Molly Weasley I assumed.

We entered the backyard, which was illuminated beautifully. What at first glance appeared to be lights, were actually entranced fairies floating about. The whole place looked beautiful.

My brother quickly caught sight of Roxanne. "Later sis, try to have fun," he said and ran over to Roxy and picked her up.

I looked away before I had to watch them snogging. Get a room, I thought to myself. And what did my brother mean 'Try to have fun'?! I have loads of fun!

Great, now I was standing on my own. I looked around anxiously for a moment for Rose, Fred, James... anyone.

I sighed and walked over to the drinks table and began pouring myself some butterbeer.

As I turned around I knocked into someone, the contents of my glass spilling all over the both of us.

"Shit!" I exclaimed, bending down to pick up the glass. "I am so sorry."

"And so you should be!" the voice replied.

My eyes widened and I looked up. I'd notice that voice anywhere. It was the voice of one Albus Severus Potter.

I narrowed my eyes and stood up.

"Watch where you're going Miller!" He sneered, brushing the excess butterbeer off himself.

"It was an accident, Potter." I replied angrily.

I pulled out my wand and began to mutter a spell to clean us both. His hand grabbed onto my arm firmly.

"No," he said. "Don't you think you've caused enough damage?"

He pulled out his own wand and cleaned the both of us.

I don't know exactly how the strong dislike started between us. I suppose it was only natural, him being a Slytherin and me being a Gryffindor and all. I seemed to get along with most of his family except him. He's best mates with Scorpius Malfoy, who is probably going to ask out Rose any minute now. I think it all started off in first year when I accidentally snapped his wand in a Transfiguration class, and Potter burnt my eyebrows off in Potions, that we realised the two of us did not see eye to eye.

"Iris!" I heard a voice shout out.

I looked around. It was Rose, accompanied by James.

"Uh, what's going on bro," James asked smirking, eyeing the both of us.

I noticed Albus still had his hand locked onto my arm after he'd finished the spell.

He quickly let go and stood back. "Miller spilt her drink over me," he replied frustratedly.

"Right... well if you guys are done bickering. We're all near the fire playing truth or dare."

I shook off my previous frustrations and attempted a smile. "Sounds fun."

I walked over to the fire behind the garden invisible from the sight of the adults and found Scorpius Malfoy, Peter and Roxanne, Lily Potter, Fred and Dom, a few other familiar faces including Chase!

I walked up to Chase, who was wearing an adorable green vest and red bow tie.

"H-hi Chase," I stuttered. Smooth Iris. Real Smooth.

He looked at me and smiled, flashing his amazing teeth at me. "Y'alright Iris? Glad you made it!"

"Same to you! Hey did you watch that Cannon's game?"

At the mention of Quidditch he suddenly perked up. "Who knew Wood would save that last Quaffle! Incredible!"

I watched him rave on about the game for the next five minutes and studied his features deeply. He had dark skin, just like his father Dean Thomas, but beautiful radiant green eyes. Please like me, I thought to myself. Please, please like me. If there's a God out there, I promise that if you make Chase Thomas like me, I will take notes in Charms every day for a month. Well, a whole week at least!

"Alright guys," James interrupted.

I inwardly cursed.

"Here are the rules of the Wotter Clan's Truth or Dare: Christmas Edition."

"Rule 1!" Fred interjected. "Everyone must participate or be forced to bugger off with the adults and babies for the rest of the night.

"Rule 2!" James continued. "If you refuse to tell a truth, you are automatically obligated to perform a dare."

"Vice versa!"

"And Rule 3. Alcohol, mistletoe and various other instruments of mischief are allowed to be used!"

"Let the games begin!"

As far as I was concerned, everyone was quite jovial and tipsy. It was the perfect time to get people to loosen up about their secrets. So when it was my go to spin the bottle, I prayed that the bottle span towards him.

"Chase!" I exclaim, a bit too excitedly when it landed on him.

I decided it was now or never to ask him how he felt.

"Iris!" he replies back amused.

"Truth or dare?"

"Hmmm.. truth!"

I hesitated, before slowly asking, "Do you have a crush on anyone in this group?"

"What an original question, Miller." sneered Albus.

"Shut up Potter."

In the meantime Chase raised his eyebrows. I never tended to ask such personal questions to him. After a beat he replied, "Yes."

"Ooohhh!" Everyone exclaimed excitedly.

My heart filled with joy. He smiled at me shyly and bit his lip. He must like me, right? There was no doubt about it! How could I possibly be reading into a guy biting his lip at me?!

Everyone was festive and getting into the game now. After several rounds including Peter having to eat a sample product of Weasley Wizard Wheezes and Scorpius having to kiss the prettiest girl in the room (He chose Rose, surprise surprise), Chase picked up the bottle and gave it a turn. Please land on me. Please land on me. Unfortunately it landed on Fred.

"Fred!" everyone yelled excitedly.

Fred fidgeted uncomfortably. I think he knows being the prankster of our group that he will cop the riskiest of truths and dares.

"Truth or dare?" Chase asked.

Fred looked up at him and smirked. "Dare."

Typical Fred.

"I dare you... to kiss someone you've been having a secret relationship with."

Everyone fell silent and Fred's jaw dropoed.

I looked around to see who Fred had been having a secret relationship with. Half these girls were his cousins.

Slowly Fred stood up, looking hesitantly around before walking towards... Ruby?! From Ravenclaw?

I'd never really seen it coming. But I guess, if it was a secret relationship no one had.

He reached Ruby and I waited for him to stop but he didn't. What?

He walked right past Ruby and towards Samantha Bones. That made sense, Samantha and him do share the same odd sense of humour.

I watched as he reached Samantha but once again… walked directly past her.

It was then I realised that perhaps Chase had overstepped the line asking Fred such a personal question. As much of a clown as he is, he liked to keep things to himself.

Fred angrily walked towards Chase and grabbed onto his shirt, shaking furiously.

"You have a lot of nerve, Thomas," he muttered.

Chase's eyes widened. It looked like a fight was about to erupt. But before I knew it, Fred pulled Chase closer to him and pressed his lips onto his violently.

Everyone pauses and watches the pair deeply kiss each other.

"Ummm!" Rose began.

"Was not expecting that!" James said surprised.

"I was!" giggled Fred's sister Roxy, whilst cuddling close to Pete.

The couple ignored the comments and began to deepen their kiss, Chase relaxing in relief and wrapping his arms around Fred.

By this time, it was pretty obvious that I had been giving myself high hopes for a very long time. My stomach dropped. I felt sick. Chase. MY Chase! The Chase I had been crushing on for the past year and a half was secretly, well not-so-secretly anymore, snogging one of my best mates!

The pair finally separated. Fred scratched his head and looked around. "Um yeah... surprise!"

Chase leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm sorry I outed you. I didn't think you'd actually do it."

"I'm a man of my word," Fred replied, subtly placing his hand in Chase's.

"Well!" said James after a beat. "I think this calls for another bottle of fire whisky!"

Everybody cheered and Fred sighed in relief that nobody was acting any differently towards him.

I looked around to make sure no one noticed my eyes had started watering but it seemed everyone was distracted and happy. Except one person. I locked eyes with Albus Potter, who seems to have been watching me the entire time and raised an eyebrow questioningly.

I looked away and quickly disappeared from the crowd and walked towards the Burrow. That's when I melted down. I don't know what was wrong with me. I never cried! Especially not about something as stupid as a boy! I really liked this one. He was so perfect. But I guess he was just too good for me. And well, not into girls like me… or perhaps any girls it seemed! I sneaked past the little ones who were playing Wizards chess and ran into the bathroom. I washed my face quickly and told myself to snap out of it, grabbing some tissues to wipe the excess makeup that had run down my face.

I heard a knock at the door.

"Just a second!"

The door knocked again.

"It's occupied!" I said a little more irritated, flattening my dress and looking back in the mirror to see my eyes are still a little red but hopefully no one will notice in the night light.

The door knocked for a third time.

I angrily pulled open the door. "I'm sorry but the– Potter?!"

Albus Potter pushed the door open and leaned on one side of the entrance to the bathroom crossing his arms.

"You left, Miller." He said.

"I needed to pee."

"I take it that peeing is an upsetting business for you," he replied, amused.

"Sod off!" I stormed towards the bathtub and sat on its ledge, helping myself to copious amounts of toilet paper to wipe my nose. I felt like I might puke. Shit. What has gotten into me?

"Shit," Albus said, sounding the slightest bit concerned. "What has gotten into you?"

"Time of month." I replied.

"Miller, I have a sister. I'm not an idiot, this is not a period problem. Give your gender a little more credit. This is about Thomas."

I looked up and narrowed my eyes.

"I was right wasn't I!" He said excitedly. "Oh this is brilliant. Iris Miller likes a guy, who turns out to be gay and into one of her best mates who incidentally is my cousin!"

My mouth started wobbling and I could feel a surge of tears begin to erupt. The sight of me in such a vulnerable wreck must've have shocked Albus, because his eyes widened in a concerned way.

"Fuck," he muttered.

He walked closer to me and knelt down so we were eye level.

"What's it going to take for you not to tell anyone Potter?" I muttered, now beyond ashamed and looking at the ground.

He lifted up my chin so I was forced to look into his green eyes.

"I know I'm a dick, Miller. But I'm not a life ruiner," he said. "Besides, you deserve so much better than him"

He actually seemed sincere. His eyes had softened and I took a moment to really observe his features. He smelt strongly of deodorant and some sort of musk. Very different to the way Chase smelt though. He also seemed to have grown into his height. When did Albus get so much older?!

I wiped away some of my tears. "Really?"

He leaned closer and whispered. "Probably not."

I suddenly snapped out of my daze, narrowed my eyes and pushed him away from me. "Jerk."

He laughed. I seemed annoyed but I was internally glad that he was acting very casual about the whole situation again. I almost feared we'd start getting along, which would be complete sorcery.

"All in a day's work," he grinned. "So are you coming back?"

"Sure," I standing up, accepting his hand to lift me up. "Hey, why did you come here anyway? You hate me."

"I don't hate you, Miller. We just don't see eye to eye. And well, it's Christmas and you shouldn't be alone."

I gave a half smile and attempted to walk out the door, but a force stopped me.

"Hurry up," Al said impatiently.

"There's something wrong with the exist!" I growled back at him. "It's like there's an invisible barrier."

"What? Step aside."

Al walked past me but similarly got halted as he tries to walk past the door.

He curses. "Mistletoe!"

I looked up and spot enchanted Mistletoe above the door. The only way to break the spell was with a kiss.

This had to be about the worst day of my life.


	3. Mistletoe

_Al walked past me but similarly got halted as he tries to walk past the door._

_He cursed. "Mistletoe!"_

_I looked up and spotted enchanted Mistletoe above the door. The only way to break the spell was with a kiss._

_This had to be about the worst day in my life._

* * *

"Can we just get this over and done with, yeah?" I asked.

Yeah," he breathed in slowly. "Looks like a lot of secrets will be kept today."

"Yeah."

I gulped nervously as he leaned in. He noticed and pulled away.

"You have kissed someone before, right Miller?" he asked smugly.

I "Must you ask me in such a condescending tone."

"That wasn't an answer," he replied, raising an eyebrow.

It was true, I'd never kissed anyone. Any attempts I'd ever had getting close to a guy had caused me to freak out and go running in the opposite direction. Maybe deep down I knew crushing on Chase was perfect because he'd never like me and therefore I'd never have to run away. I could live a fantasy in my mind.

"If you must know," I began. "I don't kiss and tell."

"You mean you don't kiss," he smirked.

"Fine, I haven't kissed anyone! Big deal."

"Well do you think a first kiss is a big deal?"

I paused for a moment before saying, "Well yeah, it's got to be the perfect moment."

"Perfect moment?" he asked amused.

"Yeah. It's got to make you forget where you are. It can't be in a bathroom! It has to be with the right person and it has to be mind-blowing!"

"Those are some very high expectations. Hate to break it to you, but I'd like to get away from you as soon as possible so we'll keep it to a peck."

I rolled my eyes, "Forget it. I'll just drown myself."

I dramatically headed over to the bathtub but Al rolled his eyes and tugged my arm, pulling me back to his direction.

"Get over here, you loser," he laughed.

He steadied me with both hands, and pulled me near him, causing my eyes to widen. He looked into my eyes and smiled softly. "Just trust me," he said softly.

And with a beat, Albus softly placed his lips onto mine.

My eyes fluttered shut in surprise. My stomach started to fill with butterflies, a hundred times more intense than anything I'd ever felt around Chase. The kiss only lasted for a few seconds and Albus slowly pulled back, assessing my face.

"Well?" he whispered.

"I-uh," I stammered. "I think you just exceeded expectations."

Albus broke into a big smile, not a smirk but a genuine smile. I'd never seen him quite like this before. A sudden urge overwhelmed me. One that I knew all too soon I would regret. I slowly leaned back in to kiss him back, wrapping my arms around him drawing myself closer to him. Maybe it was was all my pent up frustration from the night's events, but something about kissing Albus Potter, the bane of my existence, felt so right.

At first his body tensed up due to the shock of my impulsive actions. He slowly eased himself into the kiss, and I felt his lips gently but firmly press against mine. His fingers trailed down my dress until they reach my hips. We slowly swayed in sync.

Albus smiled against my lips as I nervously moved my hands across his back.

"Enjoying yourself?" he asked.

I nodded, feeling breathless.

I knew Albus was well built, but I never realised how good it would feel to be this close.

After what seemed like an eternity we slowly broke apart, and I could feel myself breathing deeply and heavily.

His hair was a mess and I assumed mine was now too.

We locked eyes again.

"Well..." Albus began uncomfortably, running his fingers through his hair.

I was too shocked to say anything. This was so unlike me. I never did this. No one had ever kissed me before. But now they had! And I had kissed them back, quite willingly too! And it felt good. And I liked it! But it was with Potter!

Albus took advantage of my shock and said softly, "Merry Christmas Miller. I don't think that Chase Thomas will be occupying your mind anymore."

He flashed me one last signature Potter smirk and winked before departing from the bathroom.

I returned to the others about ten minutes after Albus had to as to not let things seem suspicious. By now everyone was relaxed and tipsy. I slumped down next to Dom on the couch, who looked at me and frowned.

She said, "You look like you've been stunned."

"I feel like I've been stunned," I replied.

I looked around and spotted Albus playing Exploding Snap with Peter and James. He was laughing at something his brother had said. Looking at him made my stomach hurl. He was obviously taking what had happened a lot more lightly than I was. Albus kissed girls all the time. He was quite popular and known to hook up from time to time.

"What happened?" Dom asked, concerned.

"I think I ate some bad turkey," was what I should've replied.

Instead I blurted out, "TherewasmistletoeandAlbusandIkissed."

Dom laughed. "Ummmm, what was that?"

"Don't make me repeat myself, you obviously heard me!"

"You kissed Al?!" she exclaimed. "Oh wow. This is big news. I am honoured, I never thought you liked me that much seeing that you always told Rose everything. But I get it, now that she's all occupied in Scorpius, I get to be the new gal pal. Tell me everything! But not everything, he's my cousin ew. But how was it like kissing Albus!"

"You kissed Al?!" shouted Fred, overhearing his cousin.

My heart dropped and I saw everyone stop and look towards our direction, including Albus. I covered my head with a pillow and dried to sink into the couch.

"Okay," Fred continued. "Well that just gives it away. Cousin dearest, care to explain."

"Umm," Albus stated awkwardly. "It was mistletoe?"

"I knew you guys were meant to be!" Rose squealed excitedly.

"Don't be gross Rosie," scoffed Albus. "I just pecked her so I could escape the hell out of there."

I was waiting for Albus to add the additional details of me fervently kissing him back. But it never happened.

"Out of where?" asked Fred.

"The bathroom."

"What were you two doing in the bathroom?" asked Scorpius, obviously enjoying the uncomfortable situation of his best friend.

"Umm," Albus said again.

"What the hell man, that's my sister!" teased Peter, but I know he trusted me.

From underneath the pillow I could hear everything. I almost felt bad for Albus.

So I emerged and loudly said, "Guys, he didn't know I was in there. I was washing my face, I hadn't locked the door. He knocked and I didn't hear over the running water. He came in. We couldn't get out because of the mistletoe. We kissed. End of story!"

Albus looked at me impressed.

He nodded in agreement and replied, "End of story."


	4. In My Defence

The incident of the mistletoe had not been discussed by either Al or myself since it happened. I was still in a daze after the whole Fred and Chase situation. I wasn't as depressed as I thought I would be, just more confused about boys in general. Everything I thought I knew about them was suddenly in question. What I once viewed as signs of attraction I know grimaced at skeptically.

"So what's up with you and my cousin?" giggled Rose one day as we walked to Defence Against the Dark Arts.

I froze. "Nothing?"

"Bullshit," she replied, finding an empty area of the classroom to practice our new defence techniques.

"It's true!" I argued.

Rose shook her head. "You totally had your first kiss with him and you have nothing to say?"

"Not really," I said bluntly.

"Oh come on!"

"There's nothing to say Rose."

"Okay, then how about the whole Chase/Fred situation. Are you coping okay?"

I groaned.

"Miss Weasley and Miss Miller!" yelled Professor Sloan in our direction. "If you don't start shielding each others knee-reversal hexes I will separate you two!"

"Sorry professor," we muttered in unison.

"I'm fine about it," I whispered to her, lifting up my wand and casting a Jelly-Legs curse. "I'm happy for them, really. It was just a stupid crush."

Rose quickly deflected my hex and replied, "He wasn't your type anyway."

I looked at her, feeling slightly offended. "What do you mean?"

"Well for one, you're lacking certain male attributes."

"Ha. Ha." I deadpanned.

"And I know you, Iris. You'd never have been happy if you ever ended up with him. You would've just worshipped him for your entire existence. There'd have been no spark!"

"Spark?"

"Yes! Spark! I'm talking about the sexual tension that you and Albus have!"

"Gross!" I yelled, pretending to puke.

"You know it's true."

"Albus and I have no sexual tension!" I yelled, a little too loudly causing some of our fellow peers to snicker.

I spotted Scorpius crack up laughing whilst next to him Albus turned red.

"That was your last warning, Miss Miller," announced Professor Sloan. "The classroom is a place for work, not a place for discussing personal matters! You and Miss Weasley obviously can't cooperate without one of you distracting the other so perhaps I should pair you with someone with whom you have a little less... tension?"

Professor Sloan had an evil grin on his face. He was officially my least favourite teacher.

"Miss Weasley," he continued. "For the rest of the term you shall work with Mr Malfoy. Mr Potter, you can work with Miss Miller."

I buried my face into my hands in embarrassment. This was going to be a long semester.

When the class had settled down and gotten back to their activities, Albus approached me and coughed to gain my attention.

"Locomotor!" He yelled

"Ahh!" I screamed, before collapsing to the floor.

The dickhead had just cast a jelly-legs jinx on me!

"What was that for?" I yelled, annoyed.

"In the real world," he replied. "You have to be ready. On your feet for whatever may come your way."

"Well congratulations, I'm definitely not on my feet now."

I crawled over to my wand that had fallen. Albus offered his hand to lift me up.

As he came closer, I cast my wand and yelled, "Expelliarmus!"

Al was sent flying to the opposite end of the room.

He stood back and up and yelled, "You're gonna regret that, Miller!"

I smiled proudly.

That was, until he returned and cast a spell sending me upside down. I squealed and quickly held my skirt up. "Get me the fuck down, Potter!"

He stood there smirking, holding his wand high to control me. "No, I think I quite like watching this. It's amusing."

"Scorpius! Rose! Tell him to get me down!"

They laughed. The whole class was laughing by now. I should mention, this isn't the first time Albus and I have had a public dispute

"But you look like you're having so much fun!" Rose giggled.

"Get. Me. Down!" I demanded.

I looked at Albus, but for some reason he seemed distracted. His eyes were lingering on my bare legs. They were on display because my robes had ridden up!

I noticed Albus raising an eyebrow, as if impressed at the sight of me, before his eyes lowered and locked with mine. I could feel my face flushing red and I suddenly felt very exposed. I wasn't one to show off my body all that much. At that moment, he immediately snapped out of his daze, looking slightly embarrassed. He lowered his wand immediately and I fell smack onto the ground.

"Ouch!" I yelled, brushing myself off and readjusting my robes. "I meant, get me down gently!"

He replied. "Couldn't hear you properly from all the way up there."

A civilised teacher may have intervened, but Professor Sloan seemed quite amused and simply stated that our defence skills were obviously lacking.

I left the class in a very bad mood. Rose caught up to me and said, "Can you two kiss and make up already!"

"Rose," I spat. "Shut up."

"Aw Iris," Scorpius said, wrapping an arm around Rose. "It wasn't that bad!"

I replied, "You weren't the one hanging upside down with your legs on display!"

"Well actually," emerged Albus. "Your knickers were on display too."

My eyes widened. I think I was about to die of embarrassment.

"Why were you looking," I replied. "You sick pervert."

"Hey I didn't mean to," he said defensively. "They were just there. Haunting me."

"Yeah you didn't seem to haunted by the way I saw you drooling," I said.

Albus looked away, uncomfortable. I smiled smugly. Rose and Scorpius both looked at each other and grinned.

Albus stopped and pulled me closer to him, letting the other two walk off.

"You know Miller," he whispered into my ear so that the others couldn't hear. "I think my grandmother has the same pair."

That comment immediately wiped the smug look off my face.

I hated Albus Severus Potter.


	5. The Game

The bickering between Albus and I had settled down mainly due to a constant overload of exams and Quidditch training for the both of us. I found myself waking up at impossible hours of the morning for training and falling asleep in the library at night.

One particularly miserable and cold morning I found I had slept in.

"IRIS!" yelled Dom Weasley.

My eyes fluttered open and then softly shut again.

"We're late!" she shouted again urgently.

A moment of realisation came over me and I gasped, springing out of bed.

"Shit!" I yelled.

This wasn't the first time we had run late for training this year. James was not going to be happy. We both ran frantically around the dormitory grabbing shoes and robes. I internally cursed at myself for not going to bed earlier. However, I knew I would definitely carry out the same bad habit and regret my actions tomorrow morning as well.

"It's freezing this morning!" I complained as we ran down to the Quidditch pitch.

The grass was muddy and the sky looked murky and grey. The rest of the team was already in the air. Fred spotted and us and made a hand gesture of a knife stabbing himself. He was a beater just like his dad. Dom was a Chaser like me. James, our keeper, spotted and us and flew to the ground with an irritated expression.

When he landed looked at the both of us disappointed.

"It is one week before the finals against Slytherin!" he yelled. "So help me, if we lose because you two need your 'beauty sleep' I will kick you off the team after this season!"

We all took Quidditch very seriously but James took it to the extreme. The whole Potter family took it to the extreme actually. Albus, ironically enough, was the Slytherin Quidditch captain and even their little sister Lily, despite only being a first year, showed potential and would most likely make it as a seeker next year. Letting James down was the last thing I wanted to do. If there were two reasons I wanted to win the House Cup it was firstly, to beat Albus Potter's ass. But even more importantly, to avoid certain death by our Captain.

"Sorry James," we muttered.

"Laps!" he growled. "Now!"

We both jumped, quite afraid he would genuinely burn us both alive and began mounting our brooms.

James laughed coldly. "Sorry ladies. When I said laps, did I say in the air? No! Running. On the ground. Now!"

Dom and I looked at each other, both in a silent agreement that we would plan the funeral of whoever died first and began running around the pitch.

By the end of practice, each and every member of our team could hardly walk or move our arms. We all lied on the damp grass in a mix of dirt and sweat and probably blood too.

"I think," huffed Fred. "I'm gonna puke."

We all nodded, too tired to speak. Incidentally, Fred did begin puking.

"I know I seem harsh," said James, who didn't seem phased by our physical trauma. "But you will thank me when we win the cup. Go have a shower everyone."

We all stumbled towards the change rooms, except Fred, who was sitting on the benches next to Chase, who was patting his back and teasing him.

I paused for a moment and sighed. I was jealous of Fred. As pathetic as it was, I was jealous. James appeared beside me, also looking at them.

"Couples," he scowled.

I looked at him curiously. James Potter was no doubt, one of the most attractive guys at Hogwarts. He could have any girl he liked. Albus too, as much as I hated to admit it, was also similarly good looking. They both shared the same dark messy hair, fit built and height. James was considered more conventionally attractive and pretty than Albus, who had unique features and glowing green eyes. James basically had a fan club of girls all waiting for him to ask them out, which is why I was so confused at his infuriation towards Fred and Chase.

I nodded in agreement and stared back at the couple. "Yeah, I'm jealous."

"You're not jealous of them," James said.

I looked at him, confused.

"I'm not?" I asked, wondering what on earth he was talking about.

"You're jealous of what they have," he finished, before walking off to the change rooms.

James' words gave me a lot to think about. I had a feeling he was speaking about himself, and his long-lasting crush on his best friend Claire. Rose had told me that she was the only girl James had ever considered dating, not just hooking up with. She rejected him.

As I'd finished changing and began leaving the pitch, I saw the Slytherin team arrive for their much more reasonably timed training.

"Looking good, Miller," said Albus, smirking.

I rolled my eyes. "Can't say I'd say the same."

This was a lie, Albus had unfortunately grown at least a foot taller this year and had become extremely fit. Whoa, did I just admit that? Even if it was just in my head?! I must be losing the plot because of all the stress.

"I think my feelings may just be as bruised as your arms," he retorted.

"Well expect them to get even more bruised," I said confidently. "When we beat your ass this Saturday."

"Ha," he said mockingly. "You wanna bet?"

"What do you want to bet on?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"Hmm," Albus said, grinning. "Winner gets to cast hex or curse of their choosing onto the loser. In front of everyone. At the after party."

It was an interesting bet idea. I thought he would've said something more vicious like 'Loser has to profess his or her love for the winner'. But the idea of hexing Albus Potter made me smile.

"I know how much you love public displays of affection," he added, gesturing towards Fred and Chase.

I narrowed my eyes at him and scowled.

"Okay," I said slowly. "Fine."

Albus smirked.

He placed out a hand and I hesitantly placed mine out too before we shook each other's hands, perhaps a bit too aggressively.

I swear to Merlin, Gryffindor better win this game.

* * *

The day had arrived for the final Gryffindor versus Slytherin match. I couldn't eat breakfast because of the nerves, but James gave me a death stare when I tried to reject the cereal he gave me, so I grudgingly chewed.

The school had turned into a sea of scarlet and gold and green and silver, with the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws all choosing their sides. During the weeks leading up to the House Cup, being a Quidditch player at Hogwarts was kind of like being a celebrity. Everyone knew who you were and either respected you, or hated you.

I spotted a group a fifth year girls dressed in green and silver mini skirts whispering and staring at me.

"I heard she only got onto the team because she slept with the Captain," said one of the blondes.

"What a tart!" scoffed her brunette friend. "As long as she doesn't come near our Albus."

I rolled my eyes. "Our" Albus?! He's not some property of theirs. And as far as I was concerned, they could have him!

Rose was sitting next to me and had also heard girls gossiping.

"My cousin told me he doesn't date fifth years because they're all desperate bimbos," she said loudly in their direction.

The blonde girl struck her with a nasty face.

I smiled at Rose appreciatively. "I think you just made my day."

She laughed. "Well you'll make my day if Gryffindor wins!"

"Going for Gryffindor not Slytherin?" I scoffed, amused at her positivity today. "Don't you care what your darling boyfriend will think!"

"He's not my boyfriend," she argued. "We're just… seeing each other."

I raised my eyebrows skeptically. "Seeing each other?"

"Yes. Seeing each other."

"Seeing each other–"

"–naked," Rose interjected.

I nearly choked on my cereal and frantically started coughing.

It dawned on me what Rose was finally saying. I looked at her stunned. I tried to hide the discomfort I felt knowing that Rose, my best friend, had just disclosed to me that she was sleeping with Scorpius Malfoy! She suddenly felt so much mature than me now. More distant. I felt like an inferior being. We'd always joked about being Virgin Marys. It never dawned me that one day we'd finally start growing up.

"Oh," I said finally. "I don't know what to say."

Rose giggled. "It's embarrassing, I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier."

"How did this even happen?!" I asked frantically.

"Well, we just sort of started making out and–"

"No I realise how _that_ happened!" I interjected. "I just didn't know that you were so… ready to do that!"

Rose smiled at me. "Neither did I, Iris. It's just we both weren't ready for a relationship. I was busy focusing on NEWTS and Scorpius had Quidditch. But we couldn't keep away. And we both just needed something to get the edge off so we started fooling around. But I like him, I really like him, and after the game today, we're going on a proper date to Hogsmeade!"

I sighed at the knowledge of the beginning of Rose's perfect new relationship unfolding. I'd had dreams of stolen kisses with Chase Thomas since fourth year. I'd fantasied about him asking me out to Hogsmeade. I smiled sadly at Rose, trying to hide my slight envy.

"That's really exciting," I told her. "You guys are perfect together."

"Thanks," she said, hugging me. "Now, you've got a game to go to!"

"I do." I replied, with a flow of adrenaline suddenly rushing over me.

* * *

The crowd cheered as both teams flew out onto the pitch. Although we had made it to the finals last year, the sheer enormity of the crowds in the stands was not something I'd gotten used to. As Madame Hooch II gave the usual warnings of the game, I noticed Albus looking serious and stern. He caught me watching him and winked, before flying to his position at the sound of the whistle.

Dom had received the first catch and shot towards the goal posts with the Quaffle. I followed her quickly, dodging the defence and calling out to Dom to pass me the ball. I faked left, causing the keeper Flint to defend the wrong goal post, before scoring the first goal of the game.

"And that is ten points to Gryffindor!" announced Lars Jordan. "By none other than the stunning Iris Miller! If wasn't for the fact that I'm devoted to my Minerva I would definitely get place my quaffle in her goal–"

"Lars!" yelled our Headmistress Professor McGonagall from behind the announcer.

"Sorry Professor," he replied. "And it appears Malfoy has caught the ball, is heading to goal. And he scores! Ten points to Slytherin!"

The crowd roared as the opposition scored their first point, whilst James cursed towards himself at not defending to goal. Albus was circling the pitch in search of the snitch. It was no where in sight for either seekers. Our Gryffindor seeker Joanne Bell took a few fake dives, but Albus didn't seem to be fooled by her tactics.

The game progressed. It was one hundred eighty to one hundred sixty with Gryffindor winning. The crowd had become more intense, only cheering occasionally but keeping focused on the game. I could feel my body aching now and I was hoping that the Snitch would be sighted soon.

My wish was granted but to my alarm, by Albus not Joanne.

"And it appears Albus Potter has spotted the snitch!" yelled Lars. "He is diving for it, Bell also nearby."

My heart started pointing furiously and fiercely rode to the goal post with the quaffle in my hand, hoping my opponents hadn't noticed due to the Snitch sighting. That was when I heard the sound of a metal ball zipping towards me in my direction. I gasped in shock as a Bludger, hit by Toby Parkinson, struck the front of my broom, sending me spinning around several times, before slipping off falling to the ground at great speed.

A rush of cold wind was the last thing I felt, before everything turned black.


	6. A Moment of Realisation

Albus' POV

The crowd was roaring as we entered the Quidditch pitch. I looked at the stands and couldn't help but feel that the crowd was cheering for Gryffindor just that bit harder than for Slytherin. Perhaps I took it too personally, but they might as well have been cheering James over Albus. Winning this game could change that. Ever since the sorting hat placed me in Slytherin, I felt an immediate distance from the rest of my family. They never resented me for it, but I just internally felt that James was somehow the successful one, and I was the underdog.

"Ok team," I stated confidently. "This is it."

My fellow Slytherins all looked at me nervous but determined. We'd been training hard every week. Whilst James employed the more rigorous of training regimes, I tried to focus on each player's strengths.

"You've all trained really hard. I believe that if all of you work your absolute hardest, we can win this!"

I also thought in my head about how this could also mean I won my bet with Iris Miller. I thought in my head about what kind of hex I'd use on her. She infuriated me more than any person I'd ever met. I still remember burning her eyebrows off in first year after she'd snapped my wand, causing all my spells to backfire on me. From that day onwards I knew she was nothing but trouble. There were the occasional moments where sure, I may have found her likeable, and even attractive. Like that time she returned to Hogwarts after the summer of third year with a newly developed body and amazing legs. Many guys attempted to ask her out. But she only ever seemed to have the eyes for a certain preppy schoolboy by the name of Chase Thomas. It made me scowl to think about how much time she wasted on him. Just another reason I found her so infuriating.

We mounted our brooms and shot into the sky, listening over Madame Hooch's usual spiel of the game's rules and warnings. I felt ready and confident, serious and prepared. I looked around at my fellow teammates and opponents. To my surprise, Iris was watching me. For some reason, this made my stomach jump. She looked at me quite nervously, and I could tell the game was quite a big deal for her as well, so I smirked and winked at her as if to say 'it's going be okay, but sorry I'm still going to beat you' and then flew off.

As the game progressed Gryffindor was winning. I had been searching the skies with no luck of the Snitch. I was beginning to panic. Then I finally saw a glimmer of gold in the distance. Not risking the chances of Bell catching it before I did, I raced towards it.

"And it appears Albus Potter has spotted the snitch!" yelled Lars Jordan. "He is diving for it, Bell also nearby."

It wasn't too far from me! I was going to make it! I was about to catch the Snitch!

I reached my arm out. I was there, I nearly had it when suddenly I heard Lars' voice announce, "Albus reaches for the– BLIMEY! Miller's falling!"

My head snapped away from the Snitch to see Iris falling off her broom from five hundred feet in the sky. My heart dropped. I heard her blood curdling scream even over the soaring winds. Not catching the Snitch meant losing the bet and losing the opportunity to prove that I was one of the best Quidditch players the Potter family had ever seen. Not catching Iris however, meant she might die. Not knowing what came over me, I darted towards her with the fastest speed and precision.

As I sped towards her I could hear the uniformed gasping of the crowd as Miller continued falling. Closer to the ground she fell, and I accelerated my speed, racing as fast as I could from the other end of the pitch. The cold wind was blowing against me at a hundred miles an hour, I couldn't feel my hands anymore and my eyes were watering. I leaned forward and darted even more quickly, the greatest speed I had ever attempted. She was less than a hundred feet from the ground now. I dived down at almost a vertical angle and saw her pale weak body nearing the ground.

I reached for her body and finally grabbed onto her, holding her firmly against my body so we flew as one. With all my might I lifted up my broom to avoid nose-diving into the ground, but still land violently, skidding across the grass. I collapsed at once and lay on the ground, not attempting to move but breathing heavily as an unconscious Iris lay on top of me. An array of professors including Professor McGonagall and Madame Plumpton, as well as Peter, Fred, Dom, James, Rose and Scorpius arrived to us.

My eyes were squeezed tightly shut but I slowly opened them and saw Peter look at me. "You saved my sister's life," he told me in a distressed and broken voice.

I looked down at the pale and injured girl who had been the source of so much frustration and anguish over the years. We'd always wished for the other to drop dead. But my actions today seemed to prove otherwise. My mind flickered back to the night at the Burrow when we kissed under the mistletoe. I gulped. I risked my life for a girl who drove me crazy.

The reality hit me of what this must have looked like. Why did Albus Potter save his opposing team's Chaser who he didn't even get along with? Scorpius was never going to never going to let me live this one down. And in that moment, I don't really think I cared.

* * *

Iris' POV

The last thing I remembered before blacking out was being hit my a bludger and screaming as I fell off my broomstick. The next moment I woke up in the hospital wing forgetting what had occurred.

My eyes flickered open and I saw Peter sitting next to me, holding my hand and looking uncomfortably serious.

"What happened?" I asked. "Did Gryffindor win?"

"You fell off your broom," Peter replied, sounding relieved that I had woken up. "Yes Gryffindor won, not that it would've mattered if it meant you got hurt. I think the impact of the bludger onto your broom knocked you out. If wasn't for Al–"

"Miss Miller!" interjected Madame Plumpton. "You're awake. Thank heavens."

Madame Plumpton arrived at my bedside with a silver flask containing a horrible smelling concoction.

"How are you feeling?" she questioned sternly.

"Okay," I told her. "But am I actually okay?"

"You were very lucky," she warns me. "But I recommend you drink this for the shock."

My nose crinkles at the sight of a bubbling olive green thick liquid being poured into a goblet. "I really don't feel any shock, Madame Plumpton," I insisted.

"Miss Miller, would you like to leave the hospital wing immediately?" she asked.

"Yes," I replied.

"Then drink!" she concluded.

I pinched my nose and drank the concoction, coughing and spluttering but surviving the whole process. Somehow I think that was even worse than the actual falling.

I looked at Peter, who just looked at me in awe. "Not one fatal injury," he began. "I can't believe it sis. For a minute I really thought you were gone."

I smiled at my brother's concerned. "Oh hush you. You can't get rid of me that quickly. Besides I think if was that serious, everyone would be sending me flowers and bears."

He smiled back, the anxiety on his face still visible. "Everyone's worried sick but they didn't want to overcrowd you. Plumpton said family only."

I nodded and pushed myself out of the bed, looking at Madame Plumpton for a sign I could leave. I was feeling fine, there was no use in me staying here. I was lucky that Professor McGonagall I assume had been fast thinking and cast a spell to safely lower me to the ground. No more fuss needed to be made.

"You're free to leave, Miss Miller," she notified me.

Peter walked me out of the Hospital Wing and towards the Gryffindor Tower to get changed. There was still a bet I had won that needed to be claimed.

* * *

I headed towards the Room of Requirement, with a set of doors automatically appearing to let me inside. I was welcomed to a sea of scarlet and gold, and the sounds of celebratory cheers by fellow Gryffindors. I blushed as everyone saw me walk in, many people greeting me and asking how I was and telling me how brave I was after what had happened a mere nine hours ago.

I smiled kindly and assured them all I was fine, before spotting Rose and Scorpius. Rose looked quite shaken and Scorpius was comforting her.

"Rose!" I called out.

Rose looked up and spotted me, immediately running over and embracing me in a tight hug.

"Iris!" she exclaimed. "Thank god you're alright!"

"We've all been worried sick," Scorpius added. "How are you feeling?"

"Guys calm down" I replied lightly. "I was hit by a bludger, but I didn't die. Stop acting all serious."

Rose stepped back and frowned. "All serious? Iris, that was frightening."

"Yeah yeah," I said rolling my eyes. "It was scary, I was there remember? But it's over now and I'd like to enjoy the party, okay?"

"Okay," she said sadly.

A song by The Weird Sisters started playing and I felt myself swaying to the music. I helped myself to a Butterbeer and looked around the room. I spotted a certain black-haired boy to whom I had won a bet with lying on a couch, staring at the ceiling with a bottle of fire whisky in his hand. No doubt mourning his loss, I assumed. This made me smirk.

I pulled out my wand, still bopping to the music and called out his name. "Oi Potter!"

Albus stayed still, looking over the ceiling, perhaps not hearing me over the music.

"I won the bet!" I laughed.

I wasn't intoxicated but perhaps the concoction Madame Plumpton had given be had left me in an elated mood, along with the knowledge of winning the House Cup.

Albus was ignoring me and this made me annoyed. I pulled out my wand, and thought hard about the hex I was going to cast on him. A bet's a bet, and I'd won the right to jinx him in front of everyone at the party. My mind pondered for a moment, below a devilish smile lit across my face.

"Iris, are you okay?" asked Rose.

"Oh I will be," I said, grinning, before yelling, "Everte Statum!"

The jinx cast a force onto Albus, causing both him and the couch he was on to be thrown back, before he fell to the ground and crumbled to the ground, groaning at the intense burst of pain he had experienced. The spell doesn't cause any lasting damage, but it did make me feel like I'd the revenge I'd deserved after such a dramatic day and confusing few months.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" James yelled from a distance, casting a disarming charm onto me before running over to Albus.

Rose looked shocked and furious. "That is my cousin! What's the matter with you?!"

"I won a bet," I replied, matter-of-factly, still swaying to the music.

Scorpius interjected, "Screw the bet Iris."

It seemed Scorpius was aware of the deal that had been made.

"You had no right to do that," he continued. "Not after everything's he's done."

"That git has done nothing for me."

Albus didn't even look at me as he got off the ground, pushed James away from him to stop helping and stormed out of the Room of Requirement and slammed the door behind him.

"Why are you being so horrible to him?" Rose pleaded. "He saved your life."

"What the hell are you on about?!" I replied defensively.

"Iris, don't you understand?! He's the one who caught you!"

My stomach just dropped at her words. "W-what?" I stuttered.

"Albus Potter saved your freaking life!"


	7. Apologies

_Why are you being so horrible to him?" Rose pleaded. "He saved your life."_

_"What the hell are you on about?" I replied defensively._

_Iris, don't you understand?! He's the one who caught you!"_

_My stomach dropped at her words. "W-what?" I stuttered._

_"Albus Potter saved your freaking life!"_

* * *

I was speechless. "W-what do you mean, he caught me?"

"Iris, Albus saw you falling and stopped playing to catch you. How else do you think you just got away uninjured?"

"I thought one of the professors had cast a spell–"

"You were five hundred feet in the air! To aim that precisely would be nearly impossible!"

A surge of guilt came over me. He cared. He really cared about me. He gave up his chances of winning the House Cup to save me. And I'd been nothing but cold to him.

"Where is he now?" I asked desperately.

"The Astronomy tower, I think," said James, still angry at me. "That's where he goes to think."

"I have to go," I told them.

"What are you going to do?" James asked.

"I need to apologise."

They all nodded, clearly disappointed by my actions, but not being too harsh because of my recent fall.

I then ran out of the Room of Requirement as quickly as possible and throughout the eerily quiet castle. I didn't care about being caught because I assumed most of the prefects usually on patrol were still at the party anyway. I had to find Albus. I didn't know what I was going to do when I got there. Would sorry be enough for the way I had acted towards him? It was a cold night and I'd forgotten to cover myself up, but I didn't care. I could feel my heart rate increasing from nerves and I sped up the intensity of my strides.

I finally reached the entrance of the Astronomy tower and stopped abruptly. Placing my hands on my knees and taking a few deep breaths. After today's events this probably was the last thing my body should be doing. I looked up and saw Albus sitting on the ledge of the tower, looking into the distance. I'd never him look so sad. His silhouette looked beautiful against the dark indigo sky, his dark hair blowing in the wind in all directions.

"Albus?" I called out.

He turned around. "Iris?"

I hesitantly walked forward towards him until I was a few metres away, breathing heavily.

"Is it true?" I asked him in a quivering voice.

Albus looked down to the floor and said nothing.

"Iris you've been through a lot today." he replied firmly. So have I. Just please do back to the party"

"Did you give up the Snitch to catch me?" I replied, ignoring his order.

He looked furious by now. "Unless you're here to hex me again, sod off."

Albus ran his fingers through his hair and stood up. He began to kick some the walls of the tower angrily.

"Why would you do that?" I said, taking another step forward.

He looked directly into my eyes and my body shaking.

"I mean, we hate each other," I whispered.

"You're the most impossible person I've ever met!" he exclaimed. "You get under my skin. You're the only one who can make me tick!"

He was laughing manically by now. "We would have won you know! I was close to catching that snitch. I could have finally beat James at something, for once in my life."

My eyes began watering and my lips quivering. He looked so sad and concerned. It was a side to Albus Potter I had never seen before. He looked up at me with his piercing green eyes.

"But then you go and ruin all that my kissing me back under the mistletoe" he continued.

A shiver went down my spine at the recollection of that night. Did he feel something too?

"And making the idea of winning suddenly didn't matter anymore," he said, watching my facial reactions. "If it meant I'd never have you around to constantly make me tick."

I small sad laugh escaped my mouth, accompanied by a flood of tears down my cheeks.

At the sight of me crying Albus' eyes widened and he stood up, quickly pulling me into a tight hug. I wrapped my arms around him and buried my face into his chest.

"I don't hate you Iris. On the contrary... I think I might like you."

"I'm sorry," I whimpered. "I'm so sorry."

"Shhh," said Albus, stroking my hair. "It's okay."

This only made me cry harder. "I'm s-so sorry Albus."

I could feel his head rest on top of mine and Albus planting small kisses onto my head. The feeling of proximity with him caused a warmth between us to radiate, a surge of oxytocin rushing for both of us.

The time we shared together in the Astronomy tower felt longer than the time we had been trapped together in the bathroom at Christmas.

I looked up at him through my glassy eyes. He looked at me seriously. We said nothing. I think he noticed the panic rise on my face because, a smirk spread across his face.

"Merlin, you're an ugly crier," he stated gently.

I laughed and smacked him lightly on the chest. "Sod off!" I told him, sniffling slightly.

Albus scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, "That kiss at Christmas under the mistletoe," he told me. "It made you feel better right? When you were really upset?"

I looked up at him with a hesitant face. "It did," I replied slowly.

He smiled. "Okay, just making sure."

The next thing I knew Albus had placed one hand on my waist and the other lifting up my chin, and pulled me close to him and kissed me. My eyes closed and my heart sunk as his lips brushed softly against mine. At first he gave me soft, slow kisses. I then wrapped both my arms around his neck and gripped onto him tightly, kissing him back harder and more passionately. I felt his body tense in surprise when he sensed my hunger for him, but he soon relaxed and also kissed me back forcefully. His tongue softly brushed across my lips and a shiver ran down my spine. My mouth opened slightly to invite his tongue to explore my mouth. We must have spent almost ten minutes passionately kissing at the Astronomy tower before the both of us tore apart, gasping for breath.

We rested our foreheads against each others.

Albus began to say, "That was–"

"Yeah," I breathlessly said, cutting him off.

"We are the most confusing people I have ever met," he smirked.

* * *

"You two are the most confusing people I have ever met!" yelled Fred Weasley.

We had both returned to Gryffindor common room, which Albus was allowed to enter because his family was a part of the house. We had walked through the portrait hole, me with red eyes and Albus with a shirt soaked in my tears. He had his arm around my waist as we walked in, and everybody was in shock to say the least.

Scorpius walked over to Albus.

"It was about time you told her how you felt, mate," Scorpius whispered to him, however not silently enough for me not to hear.

Albus unconsciously held me tighter as Scorpius said those words. However, to my disappointment, Rose pulled me away from him.

"You have a lot of explaining to do," she said sternly, but a smile appeared across her face.

I looked back at Albus with a pleading face, hoping he would save me from her interrogation.

He merely shrugged, placing his hands up in the air in surrender. After all, he too was going to get a verbal bashing from James and Scorpius no doubt. Everything had just happened and changed so quickly.

Rose pulled me into the girls dormitory, where Dom spotted me and immediately yelled out, "Okay start from the beginning, and tell us what happened."

"I ran to the astronomy tower," I began.

"And?" Rose persisted.

"And I said sorry a billion times."

"Good!" interjected Dom. "You were well out of line."

"I know. And then I started crying."

"Iris Miller, the girl who never cracks, cried in front of Albus Potter. Never thought I'd see the day," Rose said.

"And then he hugged me," I continued. "And then he kissed me."

"AGAIN!" both my friends said simultaneously.

"How was it?" Dom asked curiously. "Was he a good kisser?"

"Ew he's our cousin!" Rose wailed.

I grinned.

"But was he?" she added.

I nodded. "He definitely exceeded expectations."


	8. The Thing About Friends

The dynamics between Albus and I were dramatically changing now. Instead of tormenting each other we were teasing each other. Instead of arguing we joked. We had only kissed twice but those two moments lingered on my mind for the next week. Every time I saw Albus walk past me in the Great Hall my stomach would churn and I had to employ a great deal of self-control to prevent myself from smiling like an idiot in front of everyone.

"So are you guys together now or what?" Peter asked me one day at breakfast, as I sat with him and Roxanne.

"Peter!" I exclaimed. "I'm not discussing this with you. Especially not in the presence of Albus' innocent younger cousin."

Roxanne shook his head laughing. "Younger by a year," she argued jokingly.

"Iris, you're my sister," Peter continued. "I swear the twin telepathic senses have been tingling like crazy. I can literally FEEL the sexual tension between you two."

"Twin telepathy is a myth," I said rolling my eyes.

"Hmm I wouldn't be so sure about that," Roxanne argued. "Last night Pete got preeetty antsy."

I nearly choked on my pumpkin juice. "Gross!" I retorted. "I do not want to know about what you two get up to in your… private time!"

The pair laughed and I had to admit they were quite an adorable couple. But it didn't change the fact that Pete was my brother and knowing about what he and his girlfriend did was just disturbing. Especially knowing that my twin was already so much more experienced than me, it made me feel uncomfortable. Like he was growing up faster than I was.

"I'm going to go before I throw up," I told them, before walking out of the Great Hall and off to Potions.

I was going to be early, but I'd much rather be early than have to sit awkwardly with the two. I walked through the empty corridors and past the statue leading to the dungeons when all of a sudden and arm grabs me and pulls me into an empty broom closet.

I screamed loudly before a hand covered my mouth.

"Shh it's just me," said a voice which I immediately recognised as Albus'.

I ripped his hand off me and exclaimed, "Was that really necessary?!"

He closed the door of the broom closet and stepped closer to me, pushing a strand of hair out of my face and cupping my face.

"Yes," he said. "I wanted to talk."

I gulped and an involuntary shiver ran down my spine.

"Do I make you nervous?" he asked me softly.

"N-no," I stuttered, feeling suddenly very flushed.

We were so close in proximity that I could feel the warmth of his skin against mine. Since it was still the morning he smelt like a mix of deodorant and musk. The smell was almost intoxicating.

An overwhelming force came over me and I had to fight the urge to kiss him. All the hatred I had previously felt towards Albus Potter had disappeared since he saved my life, or perhaps even by the time of the Christmas party. I couldn't help but melt every time he held me in his well-defined arms. He was also feeling flushed, and his face grew scarlet with yearning.

The problem is, I had never been with anyone before. I didn't know what I was doing.

"I don't want to rush into anything," I began to say to him.

Al nodded in agreement. "You're right. We just stopped hating each other. I understand you've never really done this before and want to take it slow. To be honest, I've only ever really hooked up, no proper relationships of any sort."

"Precisely," I replied, trying to hide any sign of intimidation I felt at the fact that he was still more experienced than me.

"So for now we should just-"

"Be friends," I cut him off.

"Oh," he said, with the slightest disappointment in his voice.

Then smiling again, he replied, "I'd like that."

I was still aware of how close we were, his hands cupping my face, and the fact that we were hiding inside a broom closet.

"Just friends?" I smirked, eyeing our positioning.

"Well," h said. "Friends who like to do this."

He leaned in to placed his lips onto mine, but only momentarily, before pulling away causing me to sigh.

"I guess I can deal with that," I smiled.

"As long as this doesn't turn into some weird Rose/Scorpius like arrangement," Albus added. "The Quidditch season has ended but they still haven't discussed being a proper couple. They've both been faced with some pretty harsh responsibilities recently, and I think Rose is distancing herself away from a commitment with Scorp and it's killing him."

I raised my eyebrows at the news. I felt bad that I hadn't been as observant of my best friend as Albus had been towards his. I suppose I had just assumed Rose was fine by the way she animatedly questioned me about my life and and got excited by the details of Albus and I. It didn't occur to me that perhaps she was trying to, and successfully distracting both myself and herself from any arising issues between her and Scorpius.

"I promise I won't," I assured him "And I'll talk to Rose."

"Thank you," he said appreciatively.

"Since we're just friends for now," I added. "Do you mind waiting a few minutes before leaving here too? I don't particularly want to be the talk of the town. Especially since I was just telling off Pete this morning for him and Roxanne's love affairs."

He raised an eyebrow. "So this is a love affair now?"

I narrowed my eyes and poked my tongue out. "Shut up!" was the final word I said before leaving the closet.

There was no one in the hallway so I took advantage of the situation and grinned from ear to ear like an idiot to myself, skipping and dancing all the way to potions.

* * *

I entered Potions in a great mood and sat myself next to Rose, flinging an arm around her. "Howdy partner," I greeted her.

"Hey," she said dryly.

I frowned. "Are you okay?"

She looked up to me and realised how miserable she looked. As if a spell had been cast upon her, a smile broke out onto her face. "Of course I'm fine!" she said reassuringly. "I'm just so tired! I should've really drunk some coffee."

Albus might be right. There was definitely something very suspicious going on with Rose.

"Okay," I replied hesitantly. "But you know that you can always talk to me if something's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong," Rose replied, with an air of irritation in her voice. "I'm going to get to the ingredients. Can you set up the apparatus?"

"Sure."

Today in class we were brewing a Herbicide potion to kill and damage magical plants. It required Flobberworm mucus, Horclump juice, and Spines of lionfish. Rose returned and slumped onto the bench, passing me the ingredients.

"So how's it going with you and my cousin," Rose grinned.

I couldn't help but smile. "It's good. We've decided to be friends."

"Ooh?" she asked curiously.

"Just to take it slow. Then maybe go on a date or something if the time is right. Neither of us want to rush things."

Rose nodded, and squirmed uncomfortably.

I realised the implication of my words. "Not that I'm saying you and Scorpius rushed things! We're just different people."

"I understand," she insisted. "I do. Pass me the Horclump juice?"

I handed her the bottle and she opened it and crinkled her nose. "Urgh!" she yelled. "It smells revolting!"

I leaned over closer to her, but could only faintly smell a bitterness. "It's not too bad, you wuss!" I joked.

I grabbed the bottle off her and poured an ounce into the cauldron, before adding in the lionfish spines and stirring counterclockwise eight time. I looked over at Rose, who had began growing pale.

"Rose, are you okay?" I asked concerned.

Rose nodded, but her face told another story. "I guess I really was tired this morning," she said breathlessly. "I'm need to get some fresh air."

In a matter of moments she had rose from her seat and ran out of the dungeons.

Professor Mortimer approached me and asked if everything was alright, but I shrugged in panic, but knew I had to continue stirring the potion to avoid causing an explosion.

"She's fine Professor," I insisted. "She told me she was very tired this morning and went to get some fresh air."

Professor Mortimer nodded at me, but didn't seem convinced. And to be honest neither was I.


	9. Worry Wart

_Update: A lot of you mentioned you wanted to hear a little bit more about Rose and Scorpius, so I thought I'd dedicate a humorous little chapter revolving around them. I know a lot of you finished the last chapter and felt a bit unsure about the story's direction. Just keep reading anyway! Expect the unexpected!_

* * *

The incident with Rose in potions had caused quite a scare for me. I anxiously walked back to the Gryffindor tower searching for her to make sure she was feeling better. It was very unlike Rose to skip classes and I was beginning to feel worried. I reached the dormitories but she was no where to be found.

"Have you seen Rose?" I asked Dominique, who was sitting on her bed reading a copy of Witch Weekly.

"Nope," she replied, uninterested.

I sat on my bed and sighed. It is not uncommon knowledge that I, Iris Miller, am a certified Worry Wart. If overthinking was a subject I would receive all 'Outstandings'. I looked up at the cover of Dom's copy of Witch Weekly and was drawn to the headline "Quidditch Star Clarissa Ford Expecting Second Child'.

I sudden wave of anxiety came over me.

I turned to Dom and casually stated, "Clarissa Ford's having another kid?"

"Sure is," she responded, not looking up from her magazine. "This better not mean she's retiring early."

I nodded. "I never even suspected her to be pregnant."

"Are you kidding me?" Dom snorted. "It was so obvious."

"Is it really that obvious to tell?" I asked nervously.

"Well yeah. Heightened smell senses, weight gain, morning sickness, tiredness. I remember the signs all to well when mum was pregnant with Louis."

I gulped. Today Rose had explicitly mentioned how overwhelming the smell of the potions ingredients were. And she complained of tiredness.

"I have to go," I told her, before running out of the dormitory and out of the common room.

I entered the Great Hall and spotted Albus at the Slytherin table. He looked at up at me in an amused way when he saw me practically stumble through the doors frenzy. I spotted Scorpius across from him, the two of them playing Wizard's Chess.

I walked over to the pair and ignored Albus, approaching Scorpius.

"There is something you and Rose have failed to tell me about," I informed him. "And I have the right to know about it."

Albus laughed at my display, and Scorpius just nodded trying to stifle a grin.

"You're her best friend, I understand that," Scorpius replied. "But right now I can't tell you what's going on. She'll tell you if she wants to. You'll find out in a few months anyway."

"A few months?! Like nine?!" I spat at him. "Won't it be a bit obvious by then?"

"McGonagall assured us–"

"McGonagall knows?" I cut him off.

"Of course she knows," he replied, slightly scared by my reaction.

I turned to Albus now. "Did you know about this?" I asked him.

"Well yeah," he said awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck. "Scorp had to tell someone, he was freaking out."

"And you don't care that this is with your own cousin?!" I said, disgusted.

"Well I was hoping it was you and me," he said jokingly.

My mouth dropped open. I couldn't believe what was happening. Rose was obviously suffering immensely and these two idiots were acting like it was amusing. I slapped him hard on the shoulder.

"Ow!" he shouted.

"Where is she now?" I asked them, standing up from the table.

"Hospital wing," Scorpius told me. "Last night's dinner did not sit with her well. Especially after the news. I think the stress and excitement is catching up with her so I told her to get some rest."

I looked at him appalled. "You disgust me. Why aren't you there with her?"

"She was literally throwing up!" he exclaimed. "I don't want to be there for that! I don't think she particularly wanted me there either"

"Well you better start being there for her! What are you going to do when there's a baby involved?!"

The entire table went silent, and I heard Albus choke on his cereal. Scorpius looked at me in panic. Albus' hands rolled into a fist. Finally, I thought to myself. They're taking this seriously.

Scorpius dashed at the speed of light out of the Great Hall. Albus and I followed him.

"I'm gonna kill him," Albus muttered as we paced down the corridors.

"This was sort of the reaction I was looking for on the first take," I told him, trying to keep up with his strides.

"I have a feeling Uncle Ron might just beat me to it though."

We arrived at the Hospital Wing and saw a pale-faced Rose lying on a bed, with Scorpius by her side holding her hand. He looked like he was on the verge of tears.

"This is so much responsibility," I heard Scorpius telling her as we walked in.

"I know," she replied. "I'll be fine, the stress just got to me, that's all. I was overworking myself."

"I wish you'd told me earlier," he said, burying his face into her pillow.

Albus stepped forward and pulled Scorpius away from her bedside. Rose looked shock and tensed up. "Albus what are you doing?" she yelled.

"Rosie I can't believe you!" he told her incredulously. "How could you be so stupid?"

"It wasn't my fault!" she replied defensively.

"Then who's fault was it?" he spat back at her. "Uncle Ron's going to kill you."

Rose gaped at him. "On the contrary I think he'll be proud."

Albus was fuming by now. "Why the fuck would he be proud about you being pregnant?"

Rose's eyes became wide eyes and her mouth opened wide. Scorpius was standing a few metres away shaking and I stood back, but preparing myself to restrain Albus in the event that he got violent.

After a moment of silence had passed, the unthinkable happened. Rose burst out laughing. Laughing was an understatement, she was wailing hysterically, with tears falling from her eyes.

Scorpius looked shocked and hurt. Albus looked stunned and I was just confused.

Rose just continued to laugh for the next few minutes until she finally controlled herself, breathing heavily before releasing a few last bursts of laughter. "I'm not pregnant!" she exclaimed.

"You're not?" Scorpius replied in amazement.

"No you idiot!" Rose laughed. "I'd snuck down to the kitchens last night to binge on some food, because I was stressed about work. I must've eaten something foul by mistake."

"I need to sit down," Albus said.

"Where the hell did you lot get the idea that I was pregnant?!" she asked.

Albus and Scorpius looked at each other, then looked at me. I couldn't believe the mistake I had made. I think I had just proven that nothing good ever comes to those who overthink things.

"I-I-uh," I stammered. "You were really unwell. And I thought… so I went to Scorpius… and he told me that there was something going on between you two and…"

Rose buried her face in a pillow. "Oh my god Iris!"

"And Dom told me that tiredness and throwing up were signs of–"

"Pregnancy?" she interjected. "She's right. But also food poisoning and stress!"

"B-but Scorpius said you two had news that you weren't going to tell us for the next few months and McGonagall was aware of it."

This time it was Scorpius' turn to start laughing. In turn Albus began laughing too. I looked at them all feeling ashamed and confused.

"Oh Iris," Albus said through his laughter, coming up to me and flinging an arm over my shoulder. "You really know how to be dramatic don't you."

Scorpius nodded, and tears of laughter fell down his face. "This all makes sense now!" he exclaimed in relief.

"In the next few months we were going to tell you," Rose explained. "That Scorpius and I were going to be Head Boy and Head Girl. That's why I was so stressed out, you nutter!"

The news hit me like a wave. This was by far the most humiliating misunderstanding I had ever experienced.


	10. The Article

The next morning I woke up late. I rubbed my eyes and squinted, looking around only to see that my dormitory was empty. I slumped out of bed and headed over down to the common room half asleep. The room was filled with general Saturday morning chatter and excitement of the day's Hogsmeade trip. I could feel my head hurting from the sound of so many Gryffindors so I headed towards the portrait hole with the intention to get some breakfast.

I walked by a pair of particularly nasty Hufflepuffs and picked up some of their conversation.

"What a whore!" I heard the first girl say.

"I know," replied her friend. "The article says she set him up."

I rolled my at the two girls gossiping about Merlin knows what and entered the Great Hall.

I avoided looking anyone in the eye. I sat at the edge of the Gryffindor table with my nose buried in a book. Rose and Scorpius found the whole "Pregnancy Scandal" misunderstanding way too hilarious to keep to themselves, Albus and I. The news had been circulating around the school and the entire Wotter crowd took turns in teasing me.

James and Fred had walked by earlier with quaffles under their robes.

"I feel a kick!" Fred said loudly.

His comment was followed by eruption of laughter from the Gryffindor table. I spotted Chase Thomas laughing and grimaced. Great, I was just the biggest idiot in the entire world. The only consolation was knowing that at least Chase Thomas definitely did NOT like me any more so making an idiot of myself would in no way jeopardise my chances of being with him. There were no chances.

I groaned loudly and used all my self control not to hex them. It was fair enough though, I deserved it. I had nearly caused the biggest drama to occur in Rose Weasley's life. Who knows what would've happened if the news spread to her father. He knew Scorpius Malfoy was good friends with the Potter and Weasley kids, but he was completely unaware of Rose and Scorpius' burgeoning relationship.

I sensed Albus coming towards me and climbing over the bench to sit next to me. I continued looking at my book but could feel his eyes on me, smirking.

"Stop looking at me," I muttered, keeping my eyes glued on the pages.

Albus laughed and replied. "But you look cute when you're suffering from public humiliation."

"Sod off!" I said, nudging him softly in the shoulder causing him to laugh harder.

As embarrassed and sick I felt, my heart still skipped a beat by the sound of his voice. I bit my lip and looked her over him, closing my book.

I buried my head into his shoulder. "I feel like an idiot."

He rested his head onto my head. "That's because you are," he replied casually.

I nudged him once more, a lot harder this time. He just continued to laugh and wrapped an arm around me.

"You guys look like a couple!" yelled out James.

"Just use protection guys," Fred added, gesturing to the quaffle under his robes. "I don't want you making the same mistakes I did."

Albus looked over at me and watched my face. I looked back at his carefully.

"What?" I finally asked him.

"Be my date to Hogsmeade today," he said intently.

I raised my eyebrows in surprise. "Date?" I asked him skeptically.

Albus sighed. "Yes, date. Obviously not Madame Puddifoot's. But maybe lunch at the Three Broomsticks wouldn't be so bad? Everyone thinks we're dating anyway."

"They do not!" I retorted.

"Yes we do," replied the rest of our table in unison.

Albus smirked. "The jury has spoken. It's just lunch."

I groaned. "Okay fine. Let's go on a date."

James, Fred, Chase and the others at the table erupted in cheers. I stared down at my plate of breakfast but was no longer hungry. I felt nervous and excited and had to fight the urge to smile goofily.

"Guys!" interrupted Scorpius, who was running towards the table.

Everyone quietened down at the look of distressed on Scorpius's face.

"Mate, what's wrong?" Albus asked, standing up at the sight of his anxious best friend.

"Ron," he puffed. "Weasley."

Albus looked confused. "Yeah, Uncle Ron? What about him?"

Scorpius fisted his hair in panic. "He's at Hogwarts. McGonagall's office to be precise."

My eyes widened. Parents never came to Hogwarts unless they were Professors, there had been a death in the family, or their child was being expelled.

The Potters and Weasleys all gathered around and listened intently.

"Why would Uncle Ron be here?" asked Fred.

"Maybe Hugo got expelled," suggested James.

Roxanne rolled her eyes. "He's a second year and a nerd."

"It's not that," Scorpius interjected in a panicked tone. "It's about Rose. She's in trouble. Heck, I'm in trouble!"

I gulped. "What kind of trouble?"

Scorpius turned to me and laughed coldly. "He found out about us," he informed me.

He then pulled out a copy of Witch Weekly from his robes and held it in front of us. The magazine had a picture of the two of them holding hands at Hogsmeade.

"And our baby!" he added furiously.

I gasped when my eyes reached the headline, which read "A WEASLEY AND A MALFOY…. AND A BABY?!"

Dominique grabbed the magazine from him and flicked it open.

"_Inside sources from Hogwarts reveal that a friend of Rose Weasley_," she read, pausing to look up at me. "_Publicly Informed son of Deatheater, Scorpius Malfoy that he was the father of her unborn child."_

"Holy shit," added Fred.

The problem with being children of the most prominent figures of the Second Wizarding War, is that the Wotter clan was always in the spotlight. I remember them always complaining of award ceremonies and gala balls they had to attend growing up, not to mention the pressure of steering clear of the public eye. Considering the grim history between Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy, it was no wonder Ron Weasley had reacted strongly to the news of Rose being with Scorpius. However, now he thinks they're having a baby!

"Fuck," I said.

There were no other words for how bad this situation was.

Scorpius growled back, "You've ruined everything!"

Albus stood up and raised his hands up, creating a physical barrier between myself and Scorpius. "Scorp, calm down."

"Calm down?" he replied. "My girlfriend's dad's about to kill her."

"We'll sort it out," James said. "We'll explain to him it was a misunderstanding. Everything's going to be okay."

"I should tell him what I did!" I interjected. "I'll take full responsibility."

Albus looked back at me with a frown on his face. "I think you've done enough."

My mouth dropped and I suddenly felt sick at his words. The soft and eager to date me Albus was replaced with a serious, intimidating one.

Albus turned to Scorpius. "I'm coming with you to McGonagall's office," he told him.

He then turned towards me and cupped my face with his two hands. "I think we should rain check Hogsmeade."

I nodded understandingly. "Of course," I said quietly, bowing my head in shame. "I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry."

"I know," he whispered.

The Potters and Weasleys all walked out of the Great Hall leaving me behind. Whatever Rose's fate was, it was all my fault. I was a life ruiner.


	11. The Ripple Effect

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of publishing of this story. It is something I'm hoping to resurrect again. Hope you all enjoy.**

It had been three weeks since the incident where I had accidentally caused everyone to think my best friend was pregnant. What had once been funny gossip, were now disturbing rumours that circulated not only the walls of Hogwarts, but the wizarding community as a whole. There is nowhere to hide when you are the son of Draco Malfoy or daughter of Ron Weasley. The pair of them were not speaking to me and worse to each other. Incidentally, neither was the son of Harry Potter.

I'd been avoiding the Great Hall during peak times and sneaking food from the kitchens but tonight Peter dragged me along.

Everyone looked up and fell silent. I spotted Scorpius and Albus nearby seeming more annoyed than anything else.

"No one wants to see me there," I whispered to Peter.

"Well I do," my brother replied. "You're eating breakfast with me and that's final. You've been a hermit for weeks."

"And it's been better than way for everyone."

Peter rolled his eyes and pulled my arm causing me to stumble across to the Gryffindor table. I looked down at my pancakes and avoided eye contact. I could hear whispers and chatter.

Roxanne approached us in a friendly manner and gave Peter a kiss on the cheek.

"Iris, how are you?" She asked, genuinely concerned. "I've missed seeing you around."

"Fine thanks," I muttered as politely as I could.

Roxanne and Peter looked at each other then back to me.

"Have you considered talking to Rose?" she asked.

"I tried multiple times but she doesn't want to talk."

"How about Albus then?" she suggested. "You two are friends now, and he's close to Scorpius, maybe he can help."

My eyes widened in panic. "No-" I began.

But it was too late. Roxanne had already summoned him over to our end of the table.

He walked across calmly with his hair still wet from his morning shower. He avoided eye contact with me.

"What's up cuz?" he asked Roxanne.

"Iris would like to speak to you."

Albus raised an eyebrow and looked towards me. I inwardly cursed at his intimidating gaze. "Is that so?"

I gulped and looked up at him. "I feel terrible."

He scratched his head uncomfortably with the knowledge we were being watched. "Okay, tell Rose and Scorp that."

"I tried," I replied stubbornly. "Look I didn't ask for this drama to happen."

He must have detected a slight defensiveness in my tone.

"Didn't ask for this drama to happen?" he asked incredulously. "Please, you are the definition of drama."

I gulped and focused on not letting my eyes well up with tears. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that we've ever done our entire lives knowing each other is fight! That sounds like drama to me."

"Well it takes two parties to fight," I spat. "You don't think I'm not upset?"

"This isn't about whether or not you're upset Miller. This isn't about you."

I cringed as he called me by my last name. It felt like the bad old times.

"My best mate hates himself!" He continued. "He can't even go near Rose because he's so fucking freaked out that he thought he got her pregnant!"

"Al?" asked a voice.

Shit. It was Scorpius.

Albus ignored him. "I think you need to lay low for a while. My family and my friends don't need any more drama"

"They're _my_ friends too," I retorted.

"Well _your_ friends aren't too happy with you at the moment."

"You're my friend," I added softly.

The footsteps of Scorpius grew louder until he emerged from around the corner. He eyed me up and down and then placed a hand on Albus' shoulder.

Albus paused then said, "Well I'm not too happy with you at the moment either."

And with that the pair headed out of the Great Hall. From the other side of the table I spotted Rose trying to avoid being notice and slyly leave the hall.

"Rose!" I called out. "I'm really sorry."

She looked at me with watered eyes. "I know," she said sadly. "They're just being protective over me."

"Then why are you avoiding me?" I asked.

"It's complicated."

* * *

When drama arrives into your life you can deal with it in one of two ways. The first is you can live in self-exile territory and be utterly miserable, or you can be utterly miserable but focus all your emotion and anger into your schoolwork and Quidditch. I voted for the latter. Every morning I woke up before everyone else and did laps around Quidditch pitch. After classes I headed straight to the library and studied. As long as I kept myself busy I could almost avoid the lingering feelings of loneliness and guilt that crept inside me.

One Tuesday night I decided to mix things up a bit and study in the morning and fly after class. The weather was oddly pleasant for this time of year. It felt exhilarating to be up in the air where no one could touch me. Strictly speaking, we were only allowed to fly on the Quidditch pitch, but I felt like a change of scene so I cast a Disillusionment charm on my broom and myself so that I was transparent and blending into my surroundings.

Past the Whomping Willows and the edge of the Forbidden Forest I headed over to the Black Lake and lowered myself so I was gently skidding across the water. Strictly speaking, students were banned from The Black Lake due to an emergence of sea monsters, but I couldn't resist. It was still light after all.

I noticed a certain blonde haired boy and red haired girl sitting at the bank. They hadn't seen me, as they shouldn't I was practically invisible. Thankfully the wind also made me inaudible. I flew closer to them with their backs facing towards me so they couldn't see my outline.

"I was scared," I heard Scorpius say. "When I heard you were pregnant. Even after I knew it wasn't true I panicked."

"You ignored me and rejected me," Rose replied.

"Rosie, don't you get it?"

He grabbed her hand and placed it in between both of his.

"We're 17. We're not ready to have kids. You have a whole future ahead of you. The thought that my actions had stopped you from achieving your dreams scared the absolute shit out of me. You knew all along you weren't pregnant but I didn't. It changed the way I saw things."

Rose shuffled. "I guess I hadn't thought about it like that."

"I don't want to ever hurt you again," he continued. "Rose I think I've fallen in love with you."

Whoa. I nearly fell off my broom.

Rose sat there wide-eyed and red faced for several seconds. Then she spontaneously pulled his head near hers and kissed him fervently and held onto him tightly. Scorpius returned the kiss with an equal amount of passion, placing one hand on her waist squeezing tight and the other at the nape of her neck.

After a beat he pulled back and they both stared at each other shyly and then looked to the water.

"Um… Rose?" he asked, scratching the back of his neck. "Was that an 'I love you too'?"

Tears began running down Rose's eyes and she laughed and nodded. "Yes," she cried. "I love you Scorpius."

I smiled softly to myself and then slowly drifted away. It was time to give my friends some privacy. Even though we were not on speaking terms, I was glad they were on speaking terms with each other. Scorpius and Rose were a match made in heaven.

As I headed back I heard several splashes in the water. It was a bit too cold for a swim, but I guess they were young and they were in love. I shrugged and kept flying. When all of a sudden I heard a scream. My head jerked back in the direction of the lake. Scorpius's flailing body was floating on the water with several long black tentacles choking him. Rose herself emerging and submerging from the water by a set of tentacles, screaming and coughing every time she made an appearance to the water's surface.

I flew over to them at the speed of lightning without a plan. I had basically failed Care of Magical Creatures and had no idea how to deal with these mysterious creatures. This was not the giant squid, I'll tell you that. I pulled out my wand and cast red sparks into the air, praying that someone from the castle would see and come for help. By now my Disillusionment charm had also faded but this was no time to worry about seeming like a stalker. My friends were in trouble.

I cast several stunning spells at the creatures but they did no use. If anything it caused them to place tighter grips on the pair. If I attempted any more advanced spells, I risked seriously injuring them if my aim wasn't right.

Think Iris, I told myself. Think. When it came to battles, Quidditch was my expertise. But this wasn't a Quidditch match. The sea monsters were the Chasers and Rose and Scorpius their quaffle. Killing them was their goal.

That's when it occurred to me. "Bludger!" I yelled.

A bludger would cause a Chaser to be thrown off their goal. I need a bludger.

"RELASHIO!" I yelled, holding out my wand.

Fiery sparks shot out of my wand, causing hot bursts of water to shoot from the Lake a few meters away. Immediately a loud screeching noise emerged from one of the creatures and it loosened its grip on the pair, sensing the danger in the water it knew it had to abandon its prey. The monster had retreated.

Not giving myself a second to think about the fate of my broom, I dove into the lake and swam over to Scorpius and Rose.

"He's un-" Rose coughed in panic. "Unconscious!"

"Grab one of his arms," I instructed. "I'll grab the other."

We both held onto a limp Scorpius Malfoy and dragged his deoxygenated body onto the bank of the lake, before the pair of us collapsed ourselves.

It appeared the alert to the castle had worked and Professor McGonagall, Madame Plumpton and several staff and students were running down to the scene.

Madame Plumpton ran up to Scorpius and cast several spells on him. I could only guess they were to resuscitate him.

"Rosie!" yelled her brother Hugo, running from the crowd and hugging her.

Behind him was Peter, Roxanne, Dom, and the rest of the Wotter crew. Albus was there too. He began running up to me with the others before McGonagall stopped them in their tracks.

"None of you are to speak to Mr Malfoy, Miss Weasley or Miss Miller until they have been cleared with Madame Plumpton in the Hospital Wing," she warned. "This is a serious incident that has occurred due to the reckless of students who did not obey the clear warning of the Black Lake being out of bounds."

She turned to Rose. "Rose, I expected better from you. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I'm sorry Professor. Scorpius and I–"

"Scorpius and Rose," I interjected. "Came here to meet me. It's my fault Professor."

Rosie looked at me alarmed, but I gave her a stern look to keep quiet.

"We had all been fighting and I wanted to come somewhere quiet to talk. I didn't think there would be any 'monsters'. To be honest I thought they didn't exist and it was just a ploy to stop students from skinny dipping."

Albus made a sound that sounded awfully similar to a stifled laugh.

"Everyone has been gossiping all over the castle, it seemed the only place fit to speak openly being out of bounds and all. It wasn't even dark out yet."

"Well you were very wrong to undermine the dangers of your actions Miss Miller," said Professor McGonagall. "I will see the three of you in the Hospital Wing shortly. You will all be punished respectively."

"I understand Professor," I replied.

And it was true. I understood completely. But it didn't matter. The punishment I would be given was unlikely to compete with the misery of the last few weeks with my friends.


End file.
